


Daisy's Delight

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Agents of SHIELD erotica [3]
Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Mistress, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy dominating Lincoln. Flash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's Delight

(Clearly I'm not claiming to own any of this. This is erotica based on the Agents of Shield TV show.)  
(An alternate take on season 3)

Daisy's Delight

Daisy Johnson's ass was already a delightful shade of red when she ordered Lincoln to spank her harder. 

"Come on," she said. "I know you're holding back, Lincoln." 

Lincoln sat upright on the bed, his back against the wall and his legs stretched out along the cushion. Daisy had draped herself over his lap and ordered him to begin spanking her. She had both of her hands tucked underneath herself. One firmly gripped his cock and the other was slowly rubbing her clit. She used her Inhuman power to send gentle vibrations through both her hands. 

"Yes, Mistress," responded Lincoln. Though Daisy was the one being spanked at this particular moment, it was clear who was in charge. Daisy want just his superior officer, she was also his boss in the bedroom. He loved submitting to her. When she caned him or vibrated her strap-on in his ass, he was in heaven. And if his Mistress wanted to feel the sensation she had so often given him, that was her privilege. Lincoln brought his palm down on her sexy round ass again.

"Mmmm, just like that. Keep going," Daisy commanded. 

Lincoln brought his palm down. And again. And again. 

"Almost there," moaned Daisy. She pulled herself up onto her knees an then straddled him. She kept a firm grip on his cock and kept it mere millimeters from her wet pussy. "I want you to bring me to orgasm. Use your powers, like we discussed." 

Lincoln channeled the tiniest fraction of electricity through his cock. Feeling the shock, Daisy impaled herself on it. She gasped as he slightly increased the voltage.

"Yes, Mistress," Lincoln said. He started pumping as she moved herself back and forth on top of him. It wasn't long before she cried out in orgasm. Still fucking her, Lincoln whimpered," Mistress, may I cum?"

Daisy pulled herself off of Lincoln's cock. They both gasped as she did so. After catching her breath, she spoke.

"Not yet, Pet. I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
